gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr Whoopee
The Mr Whoopee is an ice-cream van found in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is usually found driving around the suburban areas of each city. It doesn't appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, but the Mr. Tasty takes its place. The Mr. Whoopee is most likely a parody of Mister Softee or "Mr.Whippy", a brand of ice cream vans and products seen in Great Britain , the origin of Rockstar North. In every Grand Theft Auto game it looks slightly different, if it is from different headlights or a different body. Description Design The Mr Whoopee is evidently designed as a vehicle based on a van or box truck. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Mr. Whoopee has a unique, modern design (the headlights and grille resemble those of a 1986 Ford Transit); however, in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a Boxville step van (similar in design but considerably smaller). In most of its appearances, the decorations on top of the van serve as sexual references. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a large pair of breasts, whereas in GTA San Andreas, it resembles male genitalia. The GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions are exceptions, with only a single ice cream swirl and a chocolate bar. One of the vehicle's special attributes is a musical jingle that can be toggled on or off with the horn button. The melody in GTA III and GTA Vice City is the same as that used by the Ice-Cream Van in Grand Theft Auto 2, but in GTA San Andreas, it is different. The melody is also same for the truck in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. Performance Due to its size, the Mr Whoopee is largely slow and suffers in steering and braking. In addition, the Boxville-style renditions are top heavy and is prone to rolling if not driven carefully. The van in GTA Liberty City Stories can also easily blow up after few collisions, thereby making it the weakest vehicle in GTA Liberty City Stories. Appearances in missions * In GTA III, there's a mission called I Scream, You Scream in which you have to pick up a bomb, get a Mr. Whoopee, park it in a lot in Atlantic Quays, wait for the Forellis , and detonate the bomb. * In GTA Vice City, the Mr. Whoopee has a mission called Distribution associated with it, in which the player uses a Mr. Whoopee truck as a front to sell an unspecified controlled substance to passing pedestrians. Four or more sales in a short time will earn the player a wanted star. Trivia * In GTA Vice City, the Mr. Whoopee truck is among the vehicles on the third "wanted list" that appears on the lower level of Sunshine Autos once the player purchases that asset property. * As the GTA San Andreas version of the truck does appear on rare occasions in traffic in beach areas of Los Santos, the driver is depicted as an obese ice cream man posing as clown. His appearance is made to be similar to pictorial depictions of the Mr. Whoopee clown on parts of the Mr. Whoopee truck. * There is a way to obtain the Mr. Whoopee in GTA Liberty City Stories on both the PS2, and PSP. The player has to aim carefully at the head of the driver of the truck in the mission Scooter Shooter. When the driver falls out, the empty truck will remain where it is or you can use a Flamethrower - only on rare occasions. * It's the rarest vehicle of GTA III. Finding it in traffic is difficult. Locations GTA III *On rare occasions, it can be spotted driving around Chinatown, Portland View, Rockford and Cedar Grove. It is not parked anywhere in the game. *During Vigilante and Firefighter missions. *At the Import/Export garage, Portland Harbor, after all vehicles on the list have been delivered. *Can be acquired if not detonated in I Scream, You Scream. GTA Vice City *Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory, Little Havana. The player must buy the factory to access the van. Entering the van starts the Distribution side-mission. GTA San Andreas *Can be found in urban areas such as Los Santos in sunny weather. The beach party cheat makes it very common. *Often around beach areas in Los Santos *Can be found outside a rest stop, along with a Hotdog, in Las Payasadas. *It can also be spotted driving on the west side of San Fierro. GTA Liberty City Stories *Can be found in the "Scooter Shooter" mission acquired in Chinatown. It is rarely seen driving on the streets. GTA Vice City Stories *Can be found inside the area of Chunder Wheel See also *Boxville *Ice-Cream Van, GTA 2 equivalent. *Mr. Tasty, GTA IV equivalent. }} de:Mr. Whoopee es:Mr. Whoopee fr:Mr. Whoopee nl:Mr. Whoopee pl:Pan Smakołyk pt:Mr. Whoopee Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vans